The present invention relates to a garment and in particular to a wraparound type garment.
Wraparound garments can be worn for a variety of purposes including warmth, comfort and style. However, existing wraparound garments either do not provide proper coverage of the wearer's body, or require substantial effort to wear and are not comfortable. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,331,962 issued to H. H. Collins, there is disclosed a garment having rear panel, and extending from the respective side edges thereof, two front panels each of which is wider at bottom than the top. When the front panels are in position on the body of the wearer, they overlap to form a front covering of double thickness. However, the garment requires straps for securing the garment around the wearer's body. As such, the wearer must first wear the garment, and then uses straps attached to the garment, or a separate strap, to tighten the garment around the wearer's body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,810 issued to Swett et al, there is disclosed a wraparound garment formed from a strip of sheet material having spaced center openings for receiving a wearer's thighs and an opening at each end for insertion of the wearer's head and one arm therethrough. A strap must be used to maintain the garment around the wearer's body. However, the garment requires substantial effort to wear, it is uncomfortable when worn and requires a strap to keep it maintained around the wearer.
There is therefore, a need for a wraparound garment which is simple to manufacture and wear and provides comfort and warmth with flexibility.